Hurt Feelings
by AJ Matthews
Summary: Cerberus must fight to save Yue! Will he be too late? The final chapter is now up!
1. Hurt Feelings

Note: None of these characters belong to me except for the evil magician! I am using what I believe are the Japanese names in CCS! Yue and the other Guardians are in this fic and much younger than in the show. Clow Reed is also in this fic! Sequel to 'Spinner and Hot Chocolate'. May not be factual, but it's my fic!  
  
Hurt Feelings  
  
Part 1  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
**************  
  
Yue's POV  
  
**************  
  
I walked through the hallways quietly, carrying dirty dishes on a tray. I picked up a dirty glass, and placed it on the tray.  
  
It was night once more, my favorite part of the day.  
  
I had made my wings vanish as I collected the dirty dishes. It was my chore for the next month to do the dishes.  
  
I froze when I heard Cerberus talking with Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon in an empty room.  
  
"Why does Yue have to be such a suck-up?" Ruby Moon asked, scowling. "It makes the rest of us look bad."  
  
"I agree," Spinel said bitterly. " 'Master, what can I do for you?' 'Would you like me to get you something?' I got in trouble for getting sugar in his eyes, even though it was an accident. But Clow still punished me for it."  
  
"Yue is just Yue," Cerberus said finally. "He can't help the way he was created."  
  
"Come on, Cerberus," Ruby snapped. "How many times have we gotten in trouble because of him?"  
  
Cerberus frowned but said nothing. "I'm sure he didn't intend to get you two in trouble. But you do cause a lot of mischief around here."  
  
Spinel snorted. "You're only saying that because he's your brother. You know we're right. Yue idolizes our Master."  
  
"What did he do this time?" Cerberus said, sighing.  
  
I felt hurt coursing through me as I listened to them. My hands began to tremble.  
  
"He complained to Clow about how Spinel and I got the floor all dirty when we came inside. It's my chore, not his," Ruby muttered.  
  
"You could have flown inside instead of getting the floor dirty," Cerberus pointed out. "You both have wings."  
  
"It's the principle of the thing, Cerberus. All Yue does is get us in trouble, and I'm sick and tired of it and him!" Ruby snapped.  
  
The tray in my hands fell to the floor. The glass dishes shattered and they all turned to look at me.  
  
"Yue…" Ruby whispered.  
  
Cerberus looked horrified. Spinel just looked at me.  
  
"You're- you're not my friends," I whispered, feeling tears in my eyes.  
  
Without saying another word, I whirled and ran off, making my wings materialize behind me. I took to the air, tears running down my face as I flew faster and furious.  
  
Cerberus shouted my name, and I ignored him. What kind of brother was he, to let them say such things about me?  
  
Clow opened the door to his room. "What on earth!" he said, as I flew right by him.  
  
For once in my life, I ignored my master as I shot straight towards the glass window and crashed through it.  
  
"Yue, come back!" Cerberus cried out behind me.  
  
"Yue!" Clow called. "What's wrong?"  
  
I was so upset that I didn't even notice the cuts I had from flying through the window.  
  
I flew as long as I could, until I could hold out no more. I didn't know where I was going, and right now, I didn't care.  
  
I lowered to the ground and made my wings vanish.  
  
I collapsed against a tree and sobbed long and hard against my hands. Blood trickled from my cuts.  
  
"I thought you were my friends," I whispered as tears streamed onto the ground and mixed with the blood.  
  
I was so upset, that I didn't even notice the figures surrounding me until it was too late.  
  
My face was pressed against the rough tree and I sniffed hard.  
  
Then I heard a sound behind me and started to turn, but something struck me and I knew no more.  
  
*****************  
  
Cerberus's POV  
  
*****************  
  
"Yue!" I yelled as he ran from the room. I followed him, flying after him. But Yue was so upset, it gave him speed.  
  
God, Ruby, Spinel, and I had done it now. Yue was really sensitive and he'd overheard everything. His eyes had said that much.  
  
Up ahead, I saw Yue fly directly into the glass window and fly away.  
  
What had we done?  
  
Clow's voice joined mine as we shouted Yue's name together.  
  
It was too late. He was gone into the night.  
  
"What is going on?" Clow demanded. For the first time in my life, I saw Clow Reed angry and upset.  
  
I looked directly at Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. This was mostly their fault.  
  
"Yue… Yue overheard us when we were complaining about him getting us in trouble," Ruby said, cringing. "We weren't very nice."  
  
"Particularly you, Ruby," Spinel pointed out. "Weren't you the one who said, 'All Yue does is get us in trouble, and I'm sick and tired of it and him!' I believe that was you."  
  
Clow frowned at the three of us. "What did you say, Cerberus?" he asked finally.  
  
"I didn't go along with them," I said defensively.  
  
"I wouldn't have expected this from any of you," Clow said. His displeasure was obvious. "Yue is the youngest, and I told you to look after him."  
  
The three of us nodded glumly.  
  
The frown had not left his face. "I want the three of you to go and find him, and don't return until you do."  
  
"That could take all night," Spinel said. "Yue can't be found unless he wants to be."  
  
I said nothing, feeling guilty. Yue was my brother; why hadn't I defended him more?  
  
Clow looked unperturbed. "Go." The single word was clipped.  
  
Ruby and Spinel flew off to the front door, and I trailed behind them.  
  
I only hoped that Yue hadn't flown off to far, or we'd never find him.  
  
We flew off into the night silently and our thoughts were our own.  
  
To be continued 


	2. Trapped

Note: None of these are my characters except for the evil magician and his henchmen. Remember, this is a much younger Yue, and he is not as strong as he later grows to be.  
  
Trapped  
  
Part 2  
  
***************  
  
Yue  
  
***************  
  
I moaned softly as I opened my eyes. My head throbbed as I gazed around wherever I was.  
  
Panic filled me when I realized that it was some kind of a cage. I immediately tried to break out, but the second that I touched the bars, pain shot through me and I collapsed into shaking heap on the floor of the cage.  
  
"I wouldn't try that again," a cruel voice said from the shadows.  
  
"Who are you? Why did you bring me here?" I demanded, trying to hide my fear.  
  
"Come now, Yue… Don't you remember your Master's old friend, Hakaisha?"  
  
I was filled with horror. "You weren't my Master's friend! You betrayed him when you attempted to take his magic for yourself!"  
  
"Indeed… Clow Reed was too strong for me…" Hakaisha stepped into view as he approached the cage I was trapped in. "But you… you are not strong enough to stop me."  
  
"What are you saying?" I was terrified now. I backed away as his hand came towards me.  
  
"It's simple. You, Yue, are the youngest Guardian. You were more vulnerable than the others, for they have mastered their magic for the most part. You haven't yet, and raw magic is what I need."  
  
"You're insane," I shouted. "Master Clow won't let you hurt me!"  
  
"Your benevolent Master is not here, Yue. You are quite helpless and alone. Don't worry, it won't kill you," Hakaisha purred, as he gestured with his hand. "You look just like a frightened little boy. That proves that you are smart."  
  
The cage door opened. I tried to bolt out and away, but I wasn't fast enough without my wings.  
  
Two…beings caught me, and dragged me back over to Hakaisha.  
  
"I'd be lying if I said that this wasn't going to hurt, Yue. But it is necessary."  
  
"Please… no…" I whispered.  
  
His hands reached towards my face and cupped it in his hands. Hakaisha murmured a spell.  
  
Agony tore through me. I couldn't keep myself from screaming. Loud, tortured screams of pain erupted from me as the waves of pain intensified. I could feel something being ripped out of me and it terrified me.  
  
Hakaisha was moaning in pleasure even as I screamed.  
  
By the time he let go of me, I was so weak that if the two things hadn't been holding onto me, I would have fallen on the floor.  
  
"I haven't felt so powerful for years!" Hakaisha said joyfully. He turned to look at me. "See, that wasn't so bad. Return him to the cage and let him rest for a while, so his magic can grow strong again."  
  
At once, they dragged me over to the cage and shoved me in it.  
  
I fell directly onto the floor of the cage, whimpering softly in pain. I felt raw and vulnerable.  
  
"By the way, Yue," Hakaisha said, as he turned to walk away. "I really must thank you for running off from your Master's protection. I never would have been able to capture you with him around." He left, laughing evilly.  
  
I could feel tears on my face. This was entirely my fault. I never should have run alone off like that.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master…" I whispered. "Sorry that I wasn't strong enough to stop him.  
  
I lay there, looking out of the tiny window. Night was giving way to day.  
  
I moaned again. "You're getting your wish, Ruby," I sniffled. "I'm never going to get home."  
  
***************  
  
Ruby Moon  
  
***************  
  
I didn't want to admit it, but I was getting really worried about Yue.  
  
There was no sign of him anywhere.  
  
Boy, I'd really put my mouth in it this time. Didn't Yue know that I was mostly kidding when I said those things? I liked to complain a lot; it was part of my nature.  
  
The early morning light didn't make our search any easier.  
  
Where could that silver-haired Guardian gone? Yue couldn't have gone to far, I reassured myself.  
  
But I couldn't shake the bad feeling I had.  
  
Up ahead, I saw Spinel Sun flying towards me.  
  
"Did you find him?" Spinel asked, as he hovered next to me.  
  
I shook my head. "Nothing. Clow is going to be so angry when we tell him that we can't find Yue."  
  
"Here comes Cerberus," Spinel said, as he looked over my shoulder.  
  
"Any luck?" he asked us quietly.  
  
Spinel and I both shook our heads.  
  
"I can't even feel his magic anymore," Cerberus mused. "He must be really upset."  
  
I felt guilty.  
  
That's when we heard it.  
  
Tortured cries echoed all around us. Agony and pain were inside the screams, as they continued.  
  
I listened carefully.  
  
"That's Yue!" I exclaimed.  
  
"It can't be," Spinel said. "Those are the cries of someone in severe distress."  
  
"She's right," Cerberus said, as he listened as well. "That's Yue."  
  
"But where is he?" I was distraught now. "He sounds like he's being tortured."  
  
The three of us exchanged a look.  
  
"Let's go get Clow," Cerberus told us.  
  
I nodded, as did Spinner.  
  
We flew towards our home as fast as we could.  
  
***************  
  
Cerberus  
  
***************  
  
When we reached Clow's mansion, we barged straight through the front door.  
  
To my shock, I saw Clow standing there.  
  
"We… we couldn't find Yue," Ruby said. "And we can't even detect his magic. But we heard him screaming in pain. "  
  
"I know," Clow said.  
  
The three of us stared at him in shock. That's when we saw that he was slightly pale.  
  
Clow spoke softly to us. "Most of his magic has been taken from him."  
  
I gasped softly. "Who would do such a thing?"  
  
"Hakaisha would," our gentle Master said, his voice quiet. "For he tried to take my magic once."  
  
"We've got to save him!" Ruby cried. "I didn't mean it when I said that I never wanted to see him again." She looked distraught.  
  
"Indeed we shall, Ruby Moon." Clow sounded upset.  
  
"Then let's go," Spinel said.  
  
I looked at him in surprise. "You professed not to even like Yue."  
  
"Not even I can listen to someone cry out in pain like that and not be affected," Spinel told me. "Besides, no one but me can torment Yue."  
  
I growled softly. "Let's go rescue him!"  
  
The four of us set out at once, with Clow leading the way.  
  
To be continued 


	3. Guilt And Blame

Note: Only the unknown magician is mine! Takes place about a day and a half after 'Trapped.'  
  
Guilt and Blame  
  
Part 3  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
*****************  
  
Cerberus  
  
*****************  
  
I wasn't sure where Master Clow was leading us, but he seemed to know where we were going.  
  
I trudged along beside him, as did Ruby and Spinel. Clow had said that we should not use our magic, lest Hakaisha sense our approach.  
  
We'd been walking for over a day now. I was very agitated and concerned for my little brother.  
  
The thought of Hakaisha hurting even one hair on Yue's head made me furious.  
  
I felt like a failure as a brother; I'd let Yue down. He was so young and innocent, compared to the rest of us.  
  
I couldn't get those anguished screams out of my mind. Yue must have been truly suffering to cry out like that.  
  
This Hakaisha was going to pay for hurting my little brother, I vowed.  
  
I just hoped that Yue would be alive when we arrived.  
  
Ruby felt like this was all her fault. She'd been complaining the most about Yue when he overheard their words, and it was her words that caused him to flee from us.  
  
No, Ruby, you are not to blame, for I am his brother and I betrayed him.  
  
The only thing I'd said in defense of Yue was that he couldn't help the way he was created.  
  
I flinched as I remembered those words and the look on Yue's face when we'd turned in horror, to see him standing in the doorway.  
  
************  
  
Flashback  
  
************  
  
"I agree," Spinel had said bitterly. " 'Master, what can I do for you?' 'Would you like me to get you something?' I got in trouble for getting sugar in his eyes, even though it was an accident. But Clow still punished me for it."  
  
"Yue is just Yue," I'd said finally. "He can't help the way he was created."  
  
"Come on, Cerberus," Ruby had snapped. "How many times have we gotten in trouble because of him?"  
  
I'd frowned. "I'm sure he didn't intend to get you two in trouble. But you do cause a lot of mischief around here."  
  
Spinel had merely snorted. "You're only saying that because he's your brother. You know we're right. Yue idolizes our Master."  
  
"What did he do this time?" I'd said, sighing. Yue seemed to get on the other Guardians' nerves most of the time.  
  
"He complained to Clow about how Spinel and I got the floor all dirty when we came inside. It's my chore, not his," Ruby muttered.  
  
"You could have flown inside instead of getting the floor dirty," I'd pointed out reasonably. "You both have wings."  
  
"It's the principle of the thing, Cerberus. All Yue does is get us in trouble, and I'm sick and tired of it and him!" Ruby had snapped.  
  
The sound of glass dishes shattering caught our attention and we turned to see Yue standing in the doorway.  
  
None of us could have known that my younger brother had overheard us.  
  
"You're- you're not my friends," he'd whispered, as tears had begun to pour down his face.  
  
Without saying another word, he'd whirled and run off, with his wings materializing behind him.  
  
I'd followed him, only to see Yue crash directly through the window.  
  
*************************************************************************** ***********  
  
  
  
I loved the way Yue had been created, and I wouldn't have changed anything about him. Curious and a little moody at times, yes, but he was sweet, even if he did get Ruby and Spinel in trouble a lot.  
  
His aloofness was a mask, for Yue was quiet and shy, unlike Ruby and Spinel.  
  
Yue did not deserve to be tortured.  
  
Clow interrupted my thoughts quietly.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Cerberus?" he asked me gently.  
  
"I am thinking about Yue," I told him.  
  
"I can see that something else troubles you," Clow admonished, his voice slightly stern.  
  
"I feel like this is my fault, Clow. I failed to protect him, and he is my brother. If Yue cannot depend on me to defend him, then what good am I?" I questioned. "I'm a failure as his older brother."  
  
"Cerberus, do not blame yourself for this. Hakaisha probably had Yue in his sights long before he ever made a move."  
  
That revelation surprised me.  
  
My Master sighed before continuing. "Hakaisha knew that Yue had not mastered his magic, while you, Ruby, and Spinel have. If anyone failed Yue, it was I. I am his Master, and I should have protected him better, for I knew what Hakaisha was capable of doing."  
  
I was stunned to hear that Clow partly blamed himself. The gentle and quiet man walking beside me had sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"But you were not the one who hurt him and caused him to run off," Ruby said quietly. "I am the one to blame."  
  
"I am guilty as well," Spinel confessed. "I certainly did not help by voicing my own complaints about Yue."  
  
"I suggest we all stop trying to blame ourselves," Clow finally said. "We will be of no use to Yue if we continue to bear the burden of guilt instead of focusing on finding and rescuing him. It will be up to the three of you to make sure that Yue is freed, for I will be battling with Hakaisha."  
  
The three of us nodded slowly.  
  
We were within five feet of a mansion when the piercing screams began again, a pleading for rescue from a nightmare that I could only imagine. The sounds were coming directly from the mansion.  
  
Clow, Ruby, Spinel, and I met eyes.  
  
We nodded once, and raced to the mansion as fast as we could.  
  
Clow shattered the magical barrier easily, and we burst through the door, following the cries.  
  
*****************  
  
Yue  
  
*****************  
  
I cringed as Hakaisha dragged me out of the cage, for I knew what was coming.  
  
My magic had finally grown stronger, and he was going to steal it again.  
  
I dodged past him, and he caught my arm and yanked me over to him.  
  
Hakaisha's rough hands grabbed my face as he began to murmur the magic- stealing spell again.  
  
I struggled within his grasp, as agony soured over me once more.  
  
Screams erupted from my mouth. Pain was all I knew as it grew worse. I could feel a tearing inside of me, as my hoarse cries continued. They didn't stop, as it intensified.  
  
A single tear ran down my face as I squeezed my eyes shut.  
  
Why wasn't I stronger? Why couldn't I defend myself against this evil being? Did anybody even care about what was happening to me?  
  
I felt that I was going to die because of my own weakness. I was limp in Hakaisha's grasp, weak and desperately tired.  
  
The world was going dark, as the door suddenly burst open.  
  
Cerberus, Spinel, Ruby, and Clow ran into the room.  
  
They came for me… Joy filled my heart. They did care.  
  
Relief shone in my eyes, before the darkness overtook me.  
  
To be continued 


	4. Life Or Death

Note: Only Hakaisha belongs to me! The rest all belong to someone else! This could be considered an AU, because Yue is the youngest Guardian and all of the Guardians are younger than they are in the TV series. May not be factual, because I have Clow Reed using the Clow Cards in this fight.  
  
Life Or Death  
  
Part 4  
  
*****************  
  
Cerberus  
  
*****************  
  
The sight before me sickened me.  
  
This man, who must be Hakaisha, was gripping Yue's face tightly. I could see silvery energy flowing from my little brother into Hakaisha.  
  
I could see the agony on his face, as Yue cried out.  
  
To my horror, Yue looked up just long enough to see us enter. He smiled in relief before fainting.  
  
Had Yue honestly thought that we would leave him here?  
  
"Get Yue away from Hakaisha, Ruby!" Clow said. His magic circle appeared on the floor around him, encircling him. His staff materialized in his hands.  
  
"If it isn't the great Clow Reed," Hakaisha taunted. "What brings you to my… humble home?"  
  
"Hakaisha, how dare you steal one of my creations! Yue belongs to me, for I am his creator and Master," Clow said. "He is under my protection, Hakaisha and I will defend him!"  
  
Hakaisha let go of Yue, who lay on the floor motionless.  
  
He flung a spell at Clow, who deflected it and countered with the Firey Card.  
  
Hakaisha bellowed in fury, before unleashing another spell.  
  
"Get Yue!" Clow shouted, as the battle between Hakaisha and my Master continued.  
  
Spinel and I followed Ruby as she headed for Yue.  
  
Two shadowy figures blocked her way.  
  
The three of us exchanged a look and nodded.  
  
We focused on our own magic. Our wings materialized, and our special attacks were awakened.  
  
Ruby swooped towards Yue, as bolts of yellow light shot out of my mouth towards one of the creatures, to keep it from blocking her.  
  
The creature shrieked as the blast struck it. It ran, as I followed it, blasting away.  
  
Spinel used his own light attack, except that his was red- the exact color of blood.  
  
The creature hissed and countered with a black flash of light, which nearly struck Ruby.  
  
Spinel countered, refocusing with his own blast of red light.  
  
Ruby dodged the blast that nearly truck her. The creatures grabbed at her as she flew by, but two blasts from Spinel and myself quickly put an end to that.  
  
Ruby flew down to Yue and picked up my young brother, who didn't utter a sound.  
  
The shadows ran, for they were no match for Spinel and myself. We chased them all the way up the stairs, keeping them away from Yue.  
  
I prayed that my little brother was all right.  
  
I had seen that he looked bad, but I hoped that Master Clow could fix whatever was wrong.  
  
*****************  
  
Ruby  
  
*****************  
  
"Yue?" I whispered, as I held him in my arms.  
  
He was so pale and lifeless and I was terrified.  
  
"Please, Yue! Talk to me!" Tears began to trickled down my face.  
  
I looked over and saw that Hakaisha and my Master were still fighting.  
  
Hakaisha chanted a spell that sends flames shooting towards Clow.  
  
Clow merely twirled his staff and activated his Shield Card. The flames sputtered and died on contact.  
  
"Curse those Clow Cards!" Hakaisha yelled angrily.  
  
I gasped. I had never seen him using the Clow Cards before. Either Hakaisha was really powerful, or my Master was really angry.  
  
Cerberus and Spinel returned, and flew over to me, as I continued to try to wake Yue up.  
  
I shook him gently, and touched his face with my hands.  
  
"Ruby, is Yue…" Cerberus looked at me, fear shining in his eyes.  
  
I raised my face to look at Cerberus. "I don't know! He won't wake up! Yue!" I held him tighter.  
  
Tears were running down my face now.  
  
Spinel poked Yue with his paw. "Yue?" he inquired softly.  
  
Yue wasn't moving at all. He looked… dead.  
  
"Hakaisha killed Yue!" I shouted, anger and grief flowing through me.  
  
Sadness and loss were in Spinel's eyes, as well as Cerberus's.  
  
A small explosion caused Spinel, myself, and Cerberus to look over at the fight.  
  
Hakaisha was now using Yue's own crystal attack, which caused the three of us to gasp in outrage.  
  
"That's Yue's attack!" Spinel yelled.  
  
Cerberus growled, his voice fierce. "He killed my brother and now he seeks to use Yue's magic to kill our Master!"  
  
"How dare he!" I was beyond furious.  
  
This evil man had hurt poor, helpless Yue! Yue didn't even know how to defend himself properly!  
  
"I gave you leniency once, Hakaisha, but no more! You will become a regular, powerless human, such as those that you despise!" Clow's voice echoed in the room, as he energized the Change Card.  
  
Cerberus looked away from the ending battle, as he nuzzled his little brother.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Yue. I failed you…" he whispered, as tears rolled down his thick fur.  
  
Spinel let out an anguished yowl. "We all failed him, Cerberus."  
  
"I failed him worst of all," I murmured softly.  
  
Clow walked over to us, leaving the now magic-less Hakaisha alone as he cowered in the corner, mumbling to himself.  
  
"How is Yue?" His voice was concerned and gentle at the same time.  
  
"I think he's dead," I told my Master, my face pale.  
  
Clow reached for Yue and took him in his arms, inspecting his limp body.  
  
"Hmm… I wonder…" Clow placed his hand on Yue's forehead, murmuring a spell softly.  
  
Spinel, Cerberus, and I held our breath, waiting for the verdict.  
  
I hoped that Yue was alive. I was never going to make tease him or make fun of him again if he lived through this.  
  
A pucker appeared in Clow's forehead, as he continued to do whatever he was currently doing to Yue.  
  
I wasn't certain of what he was doing.  
  
From the looks on their faces, I could see that Spinel and Cerberus didn't know what was being done, either.  
  
"So that's the reason…" Clow sighed and looked at the three of us gravely.  
  
"Is he…" Cerberus's voice shook slightly.  
  
My eyes shone with fear as I looked at my Master. I unconsciously bit my lower lip, as I waited for the news.  
  
Spinel was anxious as well, as Clow took a deep breath.  
  
Our Master then began to speak to us.  
  
But from the seriousness on his face, I was prepared for the worst.  
  
To be continued 


	5. Somewhere In Between

Note: Only Hakaisha belongs to me! The rest all belong to someone else! Yue is the youngest Guardian and all of the Guardians are younger than they are in the TV series. Sorry this chapter is so short! I'll make up for it next time!  
  
Somewhere In Between  
  
Part 5  
  
*****************  
  
Cerberus  
  
*****************  
  
"What is wrong with my brother?" I pleaded, as tears began to run down my face.  
  
Clow looked at me sorrowfully. "Yue is alive, Cerberus, so take heart."  
  
A sigh of relief escaped from me, as well as Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun.  
  
Ruby questioned, "Then why won't he wake up?" Tears shone on her face.  
  
"Yue is trapped between my magic and Hakaisha's," Clow told us softly. "He's confused and doesn't know what to do." Clow turned a fierce look on the quivering Hakaisha. "You fool! That spell was never meant to take the magic from a magical creation like Yue. It was to take magic away from a magician."  
  
Hakaisha mumbled something incoherent.  
  
Clow looked at the three of us. "We should return home, and I will explain it better to you there."  
  
"It'll take too long to walk all the way home," Spinel protested.  
  
"Just this once, I'll use my teleportation spell," Clow said. He gestured with his staff and invoked the spell. His magic circle appeared once more.  
  
The five of us were surrounded by light, as we vanished from sight.  
  
We re-materialized in Clow's room.  
  
We Guardians were rarely in this room, for this was where our Master did most of his work.  
  
Clow walked over to his bed and laid the limp body of my brother down.  
  
Ruby, Spinel, and I walked over and gazed at Yue.  
  
My voice shook slightly as I asked, "Will Yue… be ok?"  
  
"Ruby, Spinel, I want you to leave for now, please," Clow requested softly.  
  
Hurt showed on both of their faces.  
  
"Please," Clow repeated. "If there is to be any chance of saving Yue, I must begin at once."  
  
"Why can he stay?" Spinel questioned, gesturing to me.  
  
"Yue and Cerberus are brothers; therefore Cerberus is a better match for what I will attempt to do," Clow explained.  
  
Ruby nodded slowly, as did Spinel, though he still looked hurt. The two of them silently left the room, closing the door behind them.  
  
Clow turned to me. "Cerberus, your brother is caught between magic right now. Yue needs someone to guide him back, and you are the only one who could do that. He is closest to you."  
  
I nodded slowly.  
  
"I won't deny that it is dangerous, Cerberus. But unless you enter the dream world and aid him, I fear Yue will be lost forever. The decision is yours," Clow said gently.  
  
A soft moan came from Yue.  
  
"I'll do it," I replied. "He is my brother and I will not let him down again."  
  
A smile broke out on Clow's face. "I thought you might feel that way, Cerberus." My gentle and wise Master sat on the edge of the bed, and placed one hand on Yue's forehead. "Come closer," he beckoned to me.  
  
I padded over to Clow, and nuzzled him with my head against his legs.  
  
"I shall give you a human form in the dream world while you are there, Cerberus, for you must leave your physical form behind in this world," Clow murmured.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Good luck, Cerberus. You only have twenty-four hours to bring Yue back, or both of you will be trapped," Clow said, as he scratched behind my ear. He then moved his hand to my forehead as well. "Close your eyes."  
  
I did so.  
  
A soft glow emanated from Clow, as he murmured a spell that would send me into the dream world.  
  
I just hoped that I would be able to save Yue, and not fail him again.  
  
I opened my eyes, and found myself inside a green forest.  
  
I had two feet and two hands now. It felt strange. I also had golden hair, and although I couldn't see them, golden eyes. I wore a blue shirt and dark black pants. My feet were bare, and I enjoyed the feel of the grass on my feet.  
  
I took a few moments to maneuver my hands, having never had hands before.  
  
Then I remembered what I had come here to do.  
  
I had to save my little brother.  
  
I took off running, using my magic senses to try to locate Yue.  
  
*****************  
  
Yue  
  
*****************  
  
It was cold and dark inside the forest.  
  
I shivered slightly as I continued walking.  
  
I wore a mostly white outfit, and my hair was silvery. I had my arms wrapped around myself, as I wandered through this seemingly endless forest.  
  
I did not know who I was or where I came from.  
  
And this place frightened me for some reason.  
  
Then I heard the voice.  
  
"Yue…" a voice hissed. "Come to me, lost one."  
  
The voice scared me, too.  
  
I started to run.  
  
Who was I, I wondered. Was I Yue?  
  
For a moment, I saw myself standing with two tiger-like creatures, an angel with red hair and wings, and an older man. But I had wings, as well.  
  
"Who am I?" I whispered.  
  
A figure materialized before me, shrouded in darkness.  
  
I cringed.  
  
"You belong to me, Yue," the figure said harshly. "Come with me."  
  
"No! My Master said to never go anywhere with strangers!" I instinctively said. Then I frowned.  
  
Where had that come from? I had a Master?  
  
I shook my head, and began to run faster, as the figure chased me.  
  
I felt so alone, helpless, and scared, as I ran for my life.  
  
To be continued 


	6. Lost

Note: None of these characters belong to me.  
  
Lost  
  
Part 6  
  
*****************  
  
Cerberus  
  
*****************  
  
I shouted Yue's name, as I searched for him.  
  
This forest was like a maze, with all sorts of twists and turns.  
  
I wasn't certain if I could even find my little brother in this endless jungle. It seemed to stretch on for miles.  
  
"Yue!" I called, praying he would somehow hear me.  
  
To my surprise, I suddenly heard Yue's voice saying something.  
  
"No! My Master said to never go anywhere with strangers!"  
  
I ran in the direction of the voice.  
  
A small figure ran directly into me.  
  
I looked and gasped. "Yue!"  
  
My younger brother looked at me, with fear and confusion in his eyes. He backed away slowly. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Yue, it's me, Cerberus. I'm your brother, remember?" I said, hurt that Yue didn't seem to remember me.  
  
Yue frowned. "I don't know you," he said.  
  
A shadowy figure hissed Yue's name.  
  
Anger and fear showed on Yue's face as he looked towards the figure.  
  
He instantly ran away from whoever it was.  
  
I blocked the figure when he tried to follow Yue.  
  
"Why are you chasing my little brother?" I demanded.  
  
In response, the figure removed his hood and smirked at me.  
  
It was Hakaisha!  
  
I was stunned. "How did you get here?"  
  
"This is just an illusion, Guardian," Hakaisha sneered. "It's my magic, which is working to force Yue to take his life force from me."  
  
"I won't allow it," I told him. "Neither will Master Clow. You will not take Yue!"  
  
"We shall see who is better, Guardian," Hakaisha hissed. His form dissolved away, chasing after Yue.  
  
I turned and ran after Yue.  
  
*****************  
  
Yue  
  
*****************  
  
Who was that other boy, I wondered. He said his name Cerberus, but I didn't know him.  
  
He also claimed to be my brother. I didn't remember having a brother.  
  
I didn't know what to believe. I just knew that I had to keep running, or the shadow person would take me away.  
  
Away from what? I didn't know that, either.  
  
I was so lost and confused.  
  
I felt like I was being torn in two.  
  
"Who am I?" I shouted, as I stopped running. I put my hands on my face, trying to remember. "Why can't I remember anything?"  
  
"Yue?"  
  
I whirled around.  
  
It was the boy again.  
  
He approached me slowly. "It's me, Yue. I'm here to help you," he said gently.  
  
I looked at him and backed away. "I don't know you. My Master told me not to anywhere with a stranger."  
  
"Yue, I am not a stranger. I am your brother," the figure said. "It's me, Cerberus."  
  
"I still don't know you," I whispered. "All I know is that the shadow person is after me, and he scares me."  
  
To my shock, Cerberus put his arms around me.  
  
"I won't let him hurt you, Yue. I promise," he told me softly. "I am your older brother, and I will always protect you."  
  
An image snapped through my memory.  
  
*******************  
  
Flashback  
  
*******************  
  
I saw myself, standing there with a golden leopard-like creature.  
  
"Just because you're my older brother doesn't mean you get to tell me what to do, Cerberus," I said. "You don't know everything.  
  
Cerberus laughed and nuzzled me. "I know that, Yue. Never believe anyone when they claim to know everything."  
  
A frown appeared on my face. "But Master Clow knows everything," I protested.  
  
"No, Yue, I do not," a gentle voice said from behind me. "Cerberus is right. No-one can know everything, not even me."  
  
I turned and saw my kind Master standing there.  
  
A smile lit on my face when I saw him.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
*****************  
  
Present Day  
  
*****************  
  
"Cerberus?" I asked. "You… didn't use to be humanoid, did you?"  
  
He chuckled softly and shook his head. "No, Yue. It was Clow's doing. This is the Dream World."  
  
"Why are we here?" I gazed at him.  
  
"Do you remember what happened with Hakaisha?" Cerberus inquired.  
  
I focused.  
  
The memories snapped through me.  
  
The pain I'd felt when my magic had been stolen from me.  
  
The agony.  
  
The utter fear and loneliness.  
  
And the memory of what Cerberus, Ruby, and Spinel had been saying about me.  
  
I pulled away from Cerberus suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong?" He looked at me, concerned.  
  
I looked at him and shouted, "You didn't stop Ruby and Spinel from saying nasty things about me. What kind of brother is that?"  
  
Cerberus said, "Yue, I can explain-"  
  
"I don't want your explanation! I heard it myself! All you could say was that 'it wasn't my fault the way I was created'!" I quoted.  
  
He flinched. "Yue, you're in danger. You need to come with me," he pleaded.  
  
"Why should I go anywhere with you?" Hurt and resentment were on my face.  
  
I felt strange inside as the shadowy figure appeared once more and leapt at me.  
  
He knocked me to the ground.  
  
"You will be mine, Yue!" my unknown assailant yelled. He touched my face and it burned.  
  
Pain intermingled with my screams of agony.  
  
***************  
  
Normal POV  
  
***************  
  
Clow Reed sat on the bed, watching Yue and Cerberus for any signs of a change.  
  
He suddenly felt a wrench in the magic inside of Yue.  
  
Hakaisha's magic was starting to take over the young Guardian.  
  
Cerberus, you must hurry, Clow thought. Or it will be too late to stop it…  
  
To be continued 


	7. Renewing The Bond

Note: None of these are my characters, except for Hakaisha. Sorry for the delay in this chapter. This is the final one in this story. If you want a sequel, review please.  
  
Renewing The Bond  
  
Part 7  
  
***************  
  
Cerberus  
  
***************  
  
A roar of fury erupted from me, as I heard my little brother screaming in pain. I raced over, and grabbed Hakaisha by the arms.  
  
With a strength I hadn't known that I possessed, I pulled the human off of Yue. I then forcibly removed his hands from my brother's pale skin.  
  
Hakaisha bellowed in fury, as I shoved him away and took Yue in my arms. His form dissolved.  
  
"You… You saved me, Cerberus," Yue whispered. Shock shone in his eyes.  
  
I smiled at him. "You are my baby brother, Yue. I will always protect you."  
  
Yue suddenly put his arms around me. "Thank you, my brother."  
  
I hugged him hard. "You do not have to thank me for saving you, Yue."  
  
A light shone around us both, and I realized that it was Master Clow's magic, as it spiraled around Yue.  
  
I smiled gently at Yue. "Master Clow is waiting for us," I said softly.  
  
Yue nodded. "Let's get out of here, Cerberus. It's scary."  
  
We held hands tightly, as we focused on waking up.  
  
And in my heart, I was so grateful that I had been able to save my little brother.  
  
***************  
  
Yue  
  
***************  
  
I could remember everything again, as I blinked my eyes open. Master Clow sat beside me, looking at me with relief on his face. I sat up slowly and looked at him.  
  
"Master Clow," I whispered. "You're all right. What about everyone else?" I didn't know what had happened after I had passed out.  
  
"They're just fine, Yue," Clow said in his gentle voice. "We've all been worried about you."  
  
"Then Ruby and Spinel aren't mad at me?" I questioned in a small voice.  
  
Clow frowned slightly. "Why would you think they were?"  
  
I looked down at the floor. "It was all my fault. I knew better than to go out alone and I couldn't save myself…"  
  
Clow gently caressed my silvery hair. "Yue, do not lay the blame on yourself. I knew what Hakaisha was capable of, for he attempted to do the same to me once. I failed you, Yue. I am your Master, and I am supposed to protect you from harm." His quiet words were from the heart.  
  
"No, Master," I protested. "It was my fault. I was too weak to defend myself."  
  
Clow frowned again. "I shall help you with that as soon as you are ready, Yue. I had intended to do so before now, but I did not have the time."  
  
Cerberus's voice joined in gruffly. "Can we get something to eat, Master Clow?" he questioned. "Running after someone in a forest can be a bit tiring." He winked at me to show that he was only joking.  
  
I smiled.  
  
Clow nodded. "I see no reason why not, Cerberus. And we should probably see what Ruby and Spinel have been up to, for I have not heard a peep out of them."  
  
I swung my feet over the side of the bed, and let them dangle for a few moments. I then stood carefully, testing to see if I could stand. I looked at Master Clow. "It doesn't hurt anymore," I said softly.  
  
Clow smiled. "Your magic has stabilized, Yue. You are now drawing power from me once more," he told me.  
  
I nodded slowly, and followed Cerberus as he led the way to the door. Clow was behind me, keeping his dark eyes just ahead of the three of us.  
  
We walked together down into the kitchen, and got the shock of our lives.  
  
Ruby and Spinel were in there, throwing things into a bowl. Flour, sugar, and a bunch of other things covered the kitchen floor, as well as its counters.  
  
I gasped.  
  
Cerberus groaned.  
  
Clow sighed. "Ruby… Spinel…" he said mildly.  
  
The two Guardians turned to look at Clow in horror.  
  
"Uh oh," Ruby whispered.  
  
Spinel opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. "I…uh…"  
  
"What were you doing?" Clow inquired, still sounding gentle.  
  
"Making a cake?" Ruby offered.  
  
Spinel snorted. "You mean, trying to make a cake," he said.  
  
"Why?" Clow pressed.  
  
I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Cerberus and I exchanged a knowing look, as we watched silently. This was going to be good.  
  
Ruby gulped. "For Yue," she admitted. "We felt really bad and thought a cake might cheer him up…"  
  
I was startled to hear her words. Why was she feeling bad? I was the one who couldn't protect myself.  
  
Clow sighed again. "I admire the reason behind your actions, Spinel and Ruby, but they leave much to be desired." He took out the Bubble Card and used it to clean the mess in the kitchen.  
  
All of us Guardians loved the Bubble Card. It was our Master's best creation, in our opinion.  
  
"I shall show you the proper way to make a cake," Clow said. He pulled up his sleeves and began to set out different ingredients.  
  
I sat at the table and watched, as Cerberus, Spinel, and Ruby closely followed everything that Clow did, so that they would know how to make a cake from now on. Spinel kept trying to steal the sugar and chocolate, and Cerberus growled at him.  
  
Contentment coursed through me, as I continued to watch my Master and the others.  
  
Clow turned and saw me sitting there. "Come, Yue. Don't you want to help?"  
  
I nodded and stood. I crossed over to the others, and aided in making the cake. As I listened to the laughter and threats (against Spinel, as he nearly stole the chocolate again) a thought crossed my mind.  
  
I never wanted any of this to change. This was where I belonged, and this is where I would always stay. Or so I hoped with all my heart.  
  
The End 


End file.
